monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
Here
In this fast-paced version of the Monopoly game, players race around the board visiting cities and collecting passport stamps. The first player to fill their passport wins! The gameboard features favorite cities like Seattle, New York, and Denver. The game also includes 4 iconic tokens: the Statue of Liberty, a baseball glove, a trolley, and a cowboy hat. Every time someone adds another stamp to their passport, they get closer to winning! The Hasbro Gaming and Monopoly names and logos, the distinctive design of the gameboard, the four corner squares, the Mr. Monopoly name and character, as well as each of the distinctive elements of the board and playing pieces are trademarks of Hasbro for its property trading game and game equipment. * Travel around the gameboard visiting America's most exciting places. * Pay for the stamps of the places you land on and put them in your passport. * Charge other players visitor fees to stop at places you have stamps for. * The first player to fill their passport wins! First published in 2015, this game is different than traditional Monopoly (even previous "Here & Now" Editions) - there are no houses, hotels, or even title deeds. The goal isn't to bankrupt other players (in fact, the rules say if you are out of money, just don't pay - but keep playing). The goal of each player is to fill their own "Passport". This game plays far more like Monopoly Empire than Monopoly. Properties (Locations) The properties were voted on by visitors to the Buzzfeed website. They represent different locations throughout the United States. They are as follows :[[Brown Color Group Properties|'Browns']]: Chesapeake, Waconia :[[Light Blue Color Group Properties|'Light Blues']]: Dallas, Charlotte, Portsmouth :[[Pink Color Group Properties|'Pinks']]: Seattle, Little Rock, Atlanta :[[Orange Color Group Properties|'Oranges']]: Denver, Asheville, Cleveland :[[Red color Group Properties|'Reds']]: Milwaukee, Boston, Detroit :[[Yellow Color Group Properties|'Yellows']]: Charleston, Indianapolis, Chicago :[[Green Color Group Properties|'Greens']]: Los Angeles, Virginia Beach, New York :[[Dark Blue Color Group Properties|'Dark Blues']]: Minneapolis, Pierre Familiar Spaces * Go! * Chance * Free Parking * Just Visiting / In Jail * Go to Jail New Spaces * The Community Chest, Utility, and Taxes spaces were replaced by a mix of "First Class", "Airport" and Chance spaces. * The Railroads were replaced by "Here & Now" spaces. * First Class spaces function as properties * Airports allow players to chose to pay $100 to travel to any Property / Location or First Class space on the board, and then proceed as if they had landed there on a normal roll. However, passing Go! while using an Airport space does not give you $200. * Here & Now spaces allow players to draw the top "Here & Now" card from the deck. (Much like a Chance or Community Chess space.) Editions (and Tokens) There are at least 2 Editions * Standard - comes with 4 gold-tone tokens: Statue of Liberty, Trolley, Stetson Cowboy Hat, & Baseball Glove * Walmart Exclusive - adds four additional tokens: Plane, Auto Rickshaw, Bus, & Taxi - all eight Tokens are gold colored Category:Monopoly Editions Category:Board Game Variants